


House Colours

by Quackyeon



Series: Quick-Quotes Quill [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Changing Room Sex, Hogwarts AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson prefers Mark in his house colours</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Colours

Mark knew that when Jackson had asked him to come into the locker room after the game (and everyone had left) wasn’t going to be for a chat about the potions assignment. He knew it was going to start with the lusty kiss he got from the slightly sweaty boy and then progress from there. As his Ravenclaw scarf was taken off Mark wrapped his arms around the other boys torso to pull him down for another harsh kiss. "You supported them today?" Jackson growled a little backing Mark against the lockers and pushing his robe off. Mark just looked at Jackson and tried to say something but no words came out as Jackson undid his tie and discarded it, soon moving to pull the shirt off Mark and kisses the boys neck, all the kisses a bit rough and Mark sometimes felt a nip from Jackson. "You should be wearing Gryffindor colours," Jackson mumbled pulling his sweaty jersey off, he held it out and Mark just looked at him. "Wear this, trust me you're going to look sexy." Jackson purred kissing Mark's lips while cupping him. 

As Mark put the shirt on Jackson removed his pants and then stood back. The jersey looked good on Mark, one shoulder slightly exposed because of Mark's smaller frame, and the length just going past the hem of his boxers. Jackson lifted Mark a little and pressed his back to the lockers, Mark wrapped his legs tightly around Jackson's waist and kissed him hard. Kissing him against the lockers rolling his hips hard, Jackson let out a slight groan from the back of his throat. Mark had to admit that he felt sexy in Jackson's team jersey, and he knew Jackson thought he was sexy. Mark moved slightly trying to get Jackson to put him down. He sunk to his knees, the floor was cold but he didn't mind, he pushed Jackson's team uniform pants down and gently stroked his crotch over the material. Jackson closed his eyes and let out another noise. Mark slowly hooked his fingers in Jackson's boxers and slowly pulled them down, smiling as he pressed soft kisses to Jackson's length, before taking it into his mouth. Slowly at first, moving his mouth in conjunction with his hand to get Jackson hard. It didn't take to long to get Jackson hard, and Mark moved to try to get more of Jackson in his mouth. He didn't like doing this but Jackson liked receiving blow jobs. He smiled when Jackson pulled him up, kissing him gently as he moved back to the bench, sitting and then tugging down Mark’s boxers. Jackson smiled as he realised that Mark’s decency was fully covered by the shirt. Mark shuffled over and kissed Jackson. “Locker” Jackson said quietly. Mark moved to Jackson’s locker and grabbed the lube and a condom. 

Jackson smiled and gently coated his fingers with the lube, and took his time with Mark. Mark let him, Mark whined a little when he began needing more from Jackson, and smiled when Jackson pulled his fingers out and he heard the condom wrapper be opened. Mark was turned around and moved to sit on Jackson’s lap, he held onto Jackson’s shoulders as he lowered himself down. Jackson held onto Mark’s hips and carefully moved him. Jackson let out a growl against Mark’s ear, he hated the slowness, but he knew that he couldn’t rush Mark. Mark started to move faster, kissing Jackson gently as he moves more. Mark moved faster on Jackson, Mark came first, it took over his body and he ended up curled over, leaning on Jackson’s chest. Jackson held Mark close, kissing the top of Mark’s head, Mark gently rolled his hips, keeping a slow pace until Jackson came. Jackson kept his arms around Mark, and Mark smiled a little. 

Mark got up and then smiled at Jackson, he pulled the Griffindor jersey off and mumbled an apology. He pulled his own clothes back on, Jackson did the same and Mark looked over at him. Jackson offered a smile and walked over picking up the Ravenclaw scarf that was on the floor and wrapping it around Mark, pulling him closer to give him a kiss before making it sit nicely on his shoulders. “Get back quickly, it’s nearly curfew.” Jackson said softly. 

As Mark rushed back he heard the paintings talking, he caught something. “Oh it’s the younger Zhang sibling, Yi-En I think. Late nights with Quidditch players I assume. Must run in that family. How awful for the parents.” Mark rolled his eyes, he wasn’t like his brother. It was just Jackson, only ever Jackson. He wasn't overly proud of what he did, but that was his only option. Jackson was a typical jock, but Mark didn’t care. He was only sleeping with Jackson, unlike his brother who slept with everyone. He just wasn’t sure what he was to Jackson which was so frustrating. 

Mark got into bed and looked at his best friend, Yoo Youngjae was reading a book. “I hope he was worth it.” He said, putting the book down and looking over at Mark, “Mark, listen you come back every time down. Stop sleeping with him.” Mark looked at Youngjae and shook his head. 

 

“That’s not easy” Mark said sighing a little. “I really want to be with him ok. I want what you have with Daehyun but with Jackson.” 

“But your relationship is 99.9% sex, do you even talk?” 

“He does cute things ok.” Mark said quietly, “He just… he’s just him.” 

“You make no sense Mark, you want him so badly, but you refuse to see his flaws.” 

“Do you see Daehyun’s?” Mark shot back, “He’s always hungry, he’s always horny.” 

“At least he doesn’t only want me for sex.” 

“At least Jackson would take fucking me over eating cheesecake.” 

“You think if I said to Daehyun while he was eating cheesecake that I was ready to have sex with him he wouldn’t jump at it?” 

“Fuck you’re right.” 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Mark was walking down the corridor when he felt someone grab his wrist. Mark turned and smiled as Jackson pulled him into a small alcove like place, Jackson pressed a soft kiss to Mark’s lips and then handed him a Gryffindor scarf. “Don’t wear Ravenclaw anymore,” Mark smiled at Jackson and held the scarf tightly in his hand. He leaned for another kiss and smiled when Jackson pulled back. “I hope I see you in it next game.”


End file.
